Tamaki
Tamaki is an S-Class Mage of the Blue Pegasus Guild. She usually travels instead of staying in one place, whether it be on a trip, a job request, or even just for fun. She's been given the name Heavenly Star, and the name scares bandits who come into contact with her. Her Memory-Make magic and Sand/Wind combination attacks are deadly; but, she's never taken a life away from a person. Tamaki is intelligent and agile, with a sturdy sense of balance. She's also been known to withstand Gravity Magic for a few minutes. She collects different staffs, rings, and other items using her Requip. She even keeps her Celestial Keys away using Requip so they don't get stolen or broken. Tamaki also has met many dragons after their disappearance, seeing that she often does travel far away. And in that respect, she's used her Memory-Make magic to memorize different types of Dragon Roars. Appearance Tamaki, usually having a peaceful or joyous expression, has a light pink hair color with shades of some darker pink with it. Her hair length is a couple inches below her shoulders. She has a faded blue eye color, that goes from a dark to light shade of blue. She has thin eyebrows and a short smile as well. Her body appearance is quite small, but she stands at around 5'11" or higher. Her arms are long but thin too. Personality Tamaki is a polite and kind girl around her guild and with her guildmates. When she is in battle though, she can be a bit ruthless. Even though she is still kind, she rarely takes up a team with anyone for a job unless she has a strong bond with them. She isn't one for a team, but she does take a lot of solo quests in Blue Pegasus that teamed up members don't want to take. And with the amount of jobs she is on, she's managed to push her way up to S-Class. She does get angry to almost anything slightly offensive, but it rarely happens since she is so polite to others, that no one would want to say anything like that. When she is angry, though, her magic power will increase. History When she was young, her family was attacked by one of Zeref's demons. She had massive memory loss after the attack and could barely remember anything about herself or her family. The guild members who found her took her to a facility that would take care of young mages. The children she grew up around gave her the name 'Star'. The place was similar to the bureau of magical development, but they taught the children different magics. They taught Tamaki the magic of Memory-Make. She grew up in the facility for around 4 to 5 years. The members of it had disbanded and they gave the children to different guilds they felt would be necessary caretakers. Tamaki was sent to Blue Pegasus and learned two different magics there, Sand and Wind. Tamaki begun collecting different weapons she found during jobs, and eventually one of her fellow guild members taught her the ability of Requip to keep them stored for her. Even with the various swords, staffs, axes, etc., she has no armor stored in her Requip space. Equipment It's unknown every weapon Tamaki has, but it definitely can be said that she has a lot of them. She mainly uses staffs, light swords, small shields, etc. This is because most of the swords/axes she collects are way too heavy for her to lift easily. She is known to collect these types of weapons inside: ''Rings ''(Technically a ring-magic user, but only when she takes them out.) Staffs '''(Most of them have magic power of some sort.) '''Celestial Keys * Kyon Swords Maces Axes Shields Hammers Category:Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Female Category:Celestial Spirit Mage